Proton Jon
Jonathan Wheeler (born: ) better known online as ProtonJonSA or Proton Jon is a Canadian Let's Player on YouTube who got his start on the Something Awful forums (which is where the "SA" in his name comes from). He currently lives in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Good Friends on YouTube *Chuggaaconroy *NintendoCapriSun *Slowbeef *Diabetus *The Awful Gamer Behind the Games In a video game stream of summer 2011, Jon has mentioned living with his girlfriend. In his tweets, he sometimes posts links of fanart along with a comment about the picture. He is good friends with Let's Players NintendoCapriSun and Chuggaaconroy, and jokes about the fanart that suggest a 'romantic relationship' between him and Chuggaa (which is freaking disgusting, at least according to Jon) ProtonJonSA's YouTube History List of Completed Let's Plays *Kirby Super Star (SNES) *Super Metroid Meta/Omega Boss Battles (SNES Romhack) *Mario's Wacky World (SNES Romhack) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) *Ninja Gaiden 1 (NES) *Ninja Gaiden 2 (NES) *Ninja Gaiden (Master System) *Ninja Gaiden 3 (NES) *Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles (NES) *Super Mario TKO (SNES Romhack) *Battletoads Race (with SuperJeenius, Pcull44444, and NintendoCapriSun) (NES) *Donkey Kong (Gameboy) *Gunstar Heroes (with Jirard "The Completionist") (Genesis/PS3) *Notte Luminosa (SNES Romhack) *Resident Evil 5 (with SuperJeenius) (PS3/360/PC) *Yoshi's Island (SNES) *Castlevania Aria of Sorrow (GBA) *The Legend Of Zelda Triforce Heroes (3DS) *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (GB) Current Let's Plays *Superman 64 (N64) TheRunawayGuys He also is one of the three members of the infamous collaborative channel called TheRunawayGuys which composes of himself, Chuggaaconroy, and NintendoCapriSun. They meet up to record episodes for their current LP at conventions such as MAGfest and PAX. He and Chuggaaconroy have a 'friendly' rivalry between each other, shown in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, especially during the several last episodes. Proton is also cynical of the U.S Government (according to a conversation between him and hyperk1d on Formspring). There is also something of a joke among some of his fans (and Chugga), usually along the lines of how it takes him -insert a long amount of time- to post a video. (Which pisses him off) and he tends to cuss which makes anti-fans really mad! The Awful Gamer When ProtonJon isn't doing collabs with the Runawayguys at gaming cons, he also does collabs with The Awful Gamer. "A Tale of Idiots" is the group under which the four of them, Eno, Jon, MD7 (Marc Dumais) and exfauxsure (Paul Fleck) play through various games (P.S Jon is really an idiot) Currently, they are playing through Scott Pilgrim vs the World, but in the latest episode, they ran into technical issues because someone hacked their game overnight. The four of them have played through maps from L4D2 and completed a top-down game called Magicka. They have also posted a video where they introduced Jon to the Minecraft world, but haven't posted anymore at the current time. In most of the videos, the majority of them suffer from team killing. Top Down Perspective Along with his Let's Playing on YouTube, ProtonJon also hosts a podcast with friends Nathan and Sean. In the podcasts, they run down the latest news and discuss what they've been playing as they share their opinions on the industry as a whole. The three of them have been doing this podcast since February 2010. Top Down Perspective Retro Killscreen A second podcast that Jon co-hosts with Paul Fleck (exfauxsure). "Listen to exfauxsure and Proton Jon talk about retro games while rarely staying on topic." Retro Killscreen Main website Retro Killscreen Twitter Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers